


Face of Insanity

by Nyx_World



Series: Face of Insanity [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Harley Quinn (Comics), Jarley, Joker (2019)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Canon: CW DC TV Universe, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Smut, Villains, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx_World/pseuds/Nyx_World
Summary: A closer look at Gotham's infamous villains and their personal lives. Their struggles in daily life and their encounters with the Batman.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Edward Nygma, Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel
Series: Face of Insanity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162385
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Arkham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes POV of different characters, inmates & doctors. We get to meet Jonathan's new doctor after his control issues.

Spotify song of this chapter: "Control" by Halsey ( _[Song)](https://open.spotify.com/track/3SKzTIl9mW0DadTys9SFo3?si=-cTJ95FNTPy_yXZjA9BmHQ)_

_Face of Insanity_

Chapter 1

* * *

Insanity ( _noun_ ): mental illness of such a severe nature that a person cannot distinguish fantasy from reality, cannot conduct her/his affairs due to psychosis or is subject to uncontrollable impulsive behaviour.

* * *

_5 a.m/ Arkham Asylum_

A normal day in Arkham, lights turned on at 5 o'clock in the morning. The blinding fluorescent lights waking up the inmates. Jonathan Crane stood in his cell already awake. He sat on his cot waiting for the guards to bring him the _mud_ they called breakfast. Every morning their schedules would be the same. 

-Wake up

-Breakfast

-Fresh air (for inmates with _good behaviour_ )

-Cells

-Group Therapy

-Lunch

-Therapy

-Dinner

-Bed Time

* * *

_Therapy_ or as Jonathan would like to call it " _hell"_. Sitting there, answering questions about "What went wrong in his life." That was the problem. He didn't think _anything_ was wrong. Yes, he was kept in an insane asylum _that was_ a problem but he couldn't see anything bad about acknowledging the true power of fear and _using it_. That wasn't even the worst part. He would meet and see people that are too dumb to understand his motives every day. The worst part was standing there being questioned by a _psychiatrist_. Sitting in the very same chairs _he_ used to sit and ask questions. _-W_ _hat did they think? When he went mad he would just forget all the tricks he would do to his own patients? -_ That thought of being taken for a fool was the actual _hell_ in therapy sessions. Being treated like he doesn't know what the doctor is about to ask. Like he's just a stupid, mad man there to be _cured_. _-Idıots-_ he thought. - _There was nothing to cure about him.-_ He just understood the necessity of fear on the human natures better than everyone else. But, a little sane part of him, deep deep inside, so small that you couldn't even see it, knew he needed help. Not about his passion for fear, no. He was absolutely right about that. Needed help, to stop _him_ from hurting himself. - _He-_ that teensy little part of him thought. - _The Scarecrow-_

He kept staring at the cold floor of his cell. Silently arguing with himself over how boring _this_ day would be on a scale of 1 to 10. The answer didn't matter since it was gonna be the same every day. He decided to go for 10 since every single day being the same was more than enough to make him put the scale on the highest level. 

Heavy footsteps were heard in the hall. A really buff guard going around the cells making sure everyone was awake. Jonathan grunted silently, obviously annoyed by the inmates' screaming and talking as the guards tried to wake them up. Tough, he wasn't surprised, they always screamed in the morning, every day, always the same. He has been in Arkham for 5 weeks now. They removed him from special surveillance after a month (to make sure he wouldn't escape as easily as the last time). He has been _forced_ to join group therapy for a 1 week now. It was pure torture. Since the more elite and special rogues of Gotham were in the streets when he was left in the Asylum with _the clown_. 

* * *

Batman had brought the Joker in after a few days he brought in Crane. His face was all blue from bruises after a fight with the Bat. His bruises were turned to a more yellowish tone after a few days. They still really hurt. _-That annoying rodent. Normally he would be thrilled to have all the attention and being chased by him. But this time he was just trying to get his hands on some special... tool he's been searching for all week. He had to come and ruin all his fun.- Because_ he and Crane were the only notorious villains of Gotham in there, (even though _he_ would never even compare himself to someone like _Crane_ ) the rest of the patients were the normal crack-head citizens of the city. So, they had to attend to group therapies with _them._ Joker and Crane didn't agree at all usually. But they both knew these sessions with less insane and more normal patients would be boring as hell. And without any words spoken, just with a sinister glance between them, they agreed to try and scare these normie patients every session. Which they were sure would be pretty easy.

In the first session when they entered the room with guards around them and guns pointed to their heads when the others were already seated around the table. The presence of the Clown Prince of Crime and The Master of Fear was enough to make most of them gasp with surprise or horror, mostly both. They shared another glance that reassured them this would be easy. They sat down in their empty chairs. Joan Leland sat in the middle. "Good morning everyone. As you can see today we have some new friends to meet." She said and smiled towards them. "Let's greet them right?" she asked the rest of the patients. She spoke as if she was in a classroom of kindergarten students. A blonde, big, blue-eyed, short man stood up and said. " 'Ello new friends." with a heavy British accent. You could see he was scared and uncertain about this action but he was still trying to be friendly. After him, followed the other inmates, greeting them. The short man continued. "My name is Jervis, n-nice to meet you." 

"Nice to meet you, _Jervis_. I'm Scarecrow." 

"Scarecrow? Who would ever name their child Scarecrow, that's horrible." he said in the fastest way a person probably can. "I mean, sorry sir. If that's your real name that would be sad but, I didn't mean to hurt you- I- I mean ... Ohhh boy..." he said fastly again. Joan Leland helped him out of his pathetic speech:

"I think Mr Tetch wanted to ask if that's your real name, right?"

"Y-Yes ma'am," mumbled Jervis. Jonathan hesitated for a moment if this could mess up their plan of scaring the patients. But he came to the conclusion that it wouldn't matter if he said his name, he could still scare them. "My _real_ name is Jonathan," he said in a very deep and slow tone. "And what's your name mister?" said Joan to the Joker. He looked expressionless and slowly said, "Isn't it obvious?" a smug smile grew on his lips. Joan was a clever woman and a good doctor, she knew as long as she pushed him he wouldn't say a word and that smile on his face would only grow. So she said nothing and kept smiling.

The session was _surprise-surprise_ soo boring. The other patients kept telling their _tragic_ backstories that the clown only rolled his eyes. They were just too easy. Not even trying to play hard to get. - _That's how you become interesting.-_ he thought. Nobody knew how _he_ became this, it was mysterious. Now, _That_ was interesting. How he got the scars... This little man though, he didn't tell his story at first. Joan asked him politely to tell something at least. The man didn't say anything. Maybe he was just too scared to talk after his failed attempt at communicating with Crane. He was looking at the floor. He slowly lifted his head and looked at Joan he said "You have a really nice head miss, I would love to make a hat for you someday." and kept looking at the floor. - _wtf-_ he just stayed still. The clown was too surprised to stay still and he burst into laughter. His high pitched, unsettling for some laughter. It really was funny. He managed to say "I'm sorry what did you say, Mad Hatter?" between his laughs and he continued laughing. The man lifted his head slowly and he tried to hide the anger in his tone "I would like you to not call me with that name. I already told you, my name is _Jervis_." The clown couldn't believe his ears. This little man he could just bash his brains right there and then was speaking up to him. He couldn't hold himself from annoying him. He hasn't annoyed anyone for a month except dumb orderlies. This was his chance. "Why, does it annoy you _Mad Hatter_?" he said looking at the little man waiting for a reaction. "PLEASE DoN't CaLl Me ThaT SiR!" he almost yelled. His voiced cracked, he was obviously trying hard not to hit him. - _Hah. He could try-_

* * *

Jonathan actually liked this little man. More like, appreciated his bravery by speaking up to the clown. He was also very amused seeing Joker in surprise. When he went too far by annoying him, he saw a glimpse of fear in the little man's eyes. He was interested now, very interested. He looked at him in the eyes, didn't realise he was leaning forward to have a better look. Jervis looked at Jonathan. The moment he realised he was analyzing him he immediately went back to his chair and lifted his head. "You're scared" he commented. "That is _very interesting. I would be pleased to learn why? What is it you're scared of ha, Jervis?"_ he was leaning forward. That wasn't him, Jonathan was gone. In the very first but little hint of fear had turned him into that monster. Hungry for fear, hungry for control, hungry for _power._

Joan saw what was coming she got between them to stop this nonsense. "I think we can end our session here. It was fun today wasn't it?" she said awkwardly and told the patients to leave the room when the nurses came to get them. Right when the clown stood up and was ready to go, Joan told him to stay. She kept both of them waiting in the room, she sat down quietly. 

"I'm very disappointed in you two." 

J just rolled his eyes, as if what she _felt_ was important for them. After no reaction from the two criminals, she continued. "I thought a little socialization after 1 month might do you guys some good but I see you just want to be sent back to your cells." She looked at them, stared would be a better word. Waiting for them to answer. "And you Jonathan, I see you weren't able to control yourself." Jon lifted his head and looked her straight in the eyes. He was hiding his face from the moment he demanded answers about his fears. It was because of his eyes. They weren't his. His yellow eyes were brighter than ever and the whites of his eyes were turned black. He didn't want to show that. He was ashamed of his lack of control. When he lifted his head Joan saw his eyes. The very patient, calm doctor stumbled back but, she found her balance and kept staring at him. 

" _Jonathan isn't here,"_ he said with a deep, creepy voice. " _ONLY SCARECROW!"_ he threw himself at Joan and tried to choke her but forgot about the guards standing in the back of the room. They rushed at him and tried to get this lanky tall man off of Joan Leland. Joker was far too amused by this he started laughing. His infamous, classic, _creepy_ laugh. The guards managed to hold Jonath- sorry, _Scarecrow_ back. The other guards called nurses to make sure Joan was okay. Her throat was already turning red from Scarecrows long fingers and his tight grip on her windpipe. Guards hand-cuffed The Scarecrow. The others rushed to the Joker to make sure _he_ doesn't cause any problems too. One of the guards hesitated to stay so close to the clown at first, you couldn't blame him you know. After all, he was the most dangerous man in the city. Hell, probably in the world. But as the other guards rushed at him, he joined them. They hold him still and tight, he couldn't resist since he was laughing at the unfolded event in front of him. They hand-cuffed him too and held them at gunpoint just in case. They led them to their cells. 

It was lunchtime but because of Jonathan's _bad behaviour,_ he wasn't allowed to go to the cafeteria. Instead, he waited in his cell. The guards brought his food. Little did he know Joan Leland was a very liked person in the asylum. Her black, bob hair and dark skin. Her, brown big eyes. She was a pretty woman after all. The orderly that brought his food to his cell was pissed at his behaviour in group therapy. He threw his lunch tray on the floor. The _mud_ was all over the cold floor. He just looked at it, didn't say a word. "Lunchtime _freak!"_ the orderly yelled at him and left. Jonathan wasn't a big fan of _eating_ you might say. You could see that clearly when you looked at him. He was far too concerned about how Scarecrow took control of him. How he was helpless inside his own body. He didn't eat the food he just sat on his cot and looked at the floor absentmindedly. 

* * *

After lunchtime, it was time for therapy sessions. Joan was supposed to talk to Jonathan. It was essential to talk to patients after outbursts of violence to talk to them and prevent it from happening again. But _she_ was the one that just had been attacked. But, Joan wasn't Jonathan's doctor. She wanted to actually. The last doctor that had sessions with Jonathan was murdered right after their session, where the doctor asked questions about his childhood. Joan was a good woman and she really wanted to help her patients unlike most of the doctors that worked here. But she wasn't supposed to go into his sessions after all his new doctor was coming today. Harleen Quinzel. A favourite student of hers. Joan had known Harleen for a long time. She became her mentor and teacher. Also a very good friend. 

Harleen was a very beautiful woman, with her blonde fluffy hair, her pale skin, round symmetrical face and big, shiny, sky blue eyes. She had been working here for a long time. She had just finished her PhD that year and started working at Arkham. She was doing tests and was talking to less dangerous patients. But she had proved herself to both the Warden and to the other doctors about how successful she could be. After Joan's confirmation, she was moved to a higher level. As she always imagined. She was assigned to be Jonathan Crane's doctor. She had known Jonathan for a long time before that. 

Jonathan used to be a psychology professor at Gotham University. He was her teacher, a role model for her. Not only was he a really good teacher but he also appreciated Harleen's intelligence. How she actually understood his lessons and asked him questions that most advanced psychologists couldn't think of. He had hope in her. But after his career, as a teacher ended he became the warden of Arkham Asylum A.K.A _The Looney Bin._ He used the patients as lab rats. Used them in his experiments in the labs of the Asylum. No one knew of this for a long time. But as patients started to disappear from his failed experiments and loud screams of terror would be heard ever night some doctors started to wonder. And soon Jonathan's schemes were exposed. He was arrested and locked behind the very same walls he used to be a doctor in. It was easy for him to escape since he knew the asylum very well. He got out and started his life of crime, continuing his researches and experiments about fear's strong power on the human brain. He didn't know that his favourite student he hasn't seen in years was going to be his doctor that day. He knew he was supposed to talk to _someone_ about the incident with Scarecrow and Joan Leland. Though he could have never guessed it would be Harleen Quinzel.

* * *

After lunch, Harleen went to the bathroom to be sure she looked professional. She wasn't nervous, just excited. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. "It's simple, I'm gonna go easy on him on the first day," she said to herself. "I'll ask him about the reason for his attack, and be friendly. He knows me after all," she said pointing a finger at herself. She tucked her hair behind her ear neatly and left the bathroom. In a few minutes, she would be sitting in the session room, in front of his mentor and asking him why he attacked Joan Leland. But she had to talk to Joan first about this if she was available and comfortable talking about being attacked of course. 

She went to Joan's office, It was a surprise how she didn't even go home. She was just sitting at her desk holding a bag of ice on her throat. When she saw Harleen she invited her inside. "Oh Harleen, please come in."

"Hello, Joan. You feellin' any better?" Joan shrugged. "Better than anyone right after being choked to death." 

"I'm glad you're alright. I wanted to ask you some questions about it _if_ you're okay with it of course."

"Oh sure darlin' go ahead," she said with a smile. "I thought maybe you could tell me your ideas or observations about Jonathan's actions." Joan hummed and looked at the ceiling. She thought about it for a while. She turned back to Harleen and her eyes were bright as if she just came up with an answer. "His eyes" she said holding her gaze. "His _eyes?"_ asked Harleen. "Yes, his eyes went black when he became... you know _Scarecrow_." 

"Like a physical reaction of his body when he changed to his other persona?" she asked amazed by this prospect. "Exactly!" Joan confirmed. "His body might have got used to him changing personalities without control. Maybe, it's because black eyes are a scarier detail in general. So, his body changes into the scarier version of him to adapt to his Scarecrow persona." she actually said that to herself, analyzing the situation. Joan looked at her and nodded. 

"After I saw his eyes I made some researches. I found out there's an eye disorder called "aniridia". It's when the person's iris is so thin, it's almost invisible and their pupils grow larger than usual. It makes the whole eye look black." Harleen was amazed by this information. "But I couldn't find any information about changing eyes from black to normal." Joan said with concern. "So, it's a new case?" Harleen asked. Joan was unsure but she nodded again silently. "Harleen, please be careful. Don't let your guard down just because you used to know him. He isn't the same man anymore." she advised her. Harleen nodded twice and stood up to leave. "and keep eye contact Harleen." she said. Harleen turned around and thanked her for the advice and left Joan's office. 

* * *

_1:30 p.m /Arkham Asylum/Sesison Room 6_

"Good afternoon Jonathan, how are you feeling?"

"Good afternoon Harleen, long time no see." 

"Yes, I'm guessing you already know why I'm here to talk to you?"

Jonathan nodded once.

"Are you comfortable with talking about it?"

"Sure."

"Very well then," she gave him a soft smile "Let's start simple shall we? Why did you attack Joan Leland?"

"Hmm _I_ didn't," he said slowly. Harleen understood what he meant. He was referring to _The Scarecrow._

"Was _he_ in control?" she asked cautiously.

Jonathan didn't move for some seconds and then nodded.

"You were always a successful student Harleen." he said trying to avoid her gaze.

"Thank you, Professah Crane, but we're here to talk about you." she smiled briefly.

Jonathan sighed. "Umm- Jarv- no. _Jervis Tetch_ " 

"Jervis Tetch? What about him?"

"What do you know about him Harleen?"

"Well, we had some sessions, doctor/patient confidentiality. But you might have seen him on the news once or twice. He calls himself the Mad Hatter."

"Interesting" Jonathan mumbled quietly 

"Why is that?" _Why is that indeed._ "He was very annoyed, _scared_ when the Joker called him Mad Hatter." he explained.

"Well, he's rehabilitating, don't you think it's normal to not want to be called by that nickname when you aren't the same person anymore?" _she used those exact words intentionally. Knowing how he didn't like to be called Scarecrow when Jonathan is in control._ "What's his problem?" Jonathan asked. 

"Well, according to _my_ analysis, he is obsessed with Alice Pleasance A.K.A his _Alice_. He's heartbroken after her rejection which is why we keep him in special surveillance and in the special cells. He's obsessed with the character _Alice_ from Wonderland. Kidnaps little girls that look like her."

"Suicidal?" asked Jonathan knowingly.

"Suicidal." she answered. "Why are you so curious about him?"

"Well, When _the clown_ was trying to annoy him... I saw a glimpse of fear in his eyes."

"I see" _She knew what was coming next, she had to play this steady. She couldn't mess this up._

"A different kind of fear though, he wasn't scared of the clown, he was scared of ... himself. Scared of what he can _do_ to him if he lost control. He feared losing his temper, not having control over his actions. And _that was very interesting."_ His voice was starting to go to that deep tone again. Harleen stood up dragging his attention on herself. "Look at me, Professor. Look in my eyes. You don't have to lose to him, you're stronger than that!" she was trying to keep him under control. His eyes were growing black but stopped when she talked to him, raised her voice slightly. His eyes went back to normal. When he realised what happened he locked his eyes to the floor and didn't break his gaze, avoiding to look at Quinzel from his embarrassment. 

"I think this is enough for today" he managed to say still not looking at Harleen. 

"If you say so," she said. She stood up and left the room. Jonathan stayed there, unable to move until the guards came in the room and cuffed him. They dragged him to his cell. He didn't resist. He was left in his cell, once again.

He heard laughter from the end of the hallway. The laughter grew and grew louder. It was irritating him. He realised he hasn't eaten anything that day. He was wondering when will they bring him dinner. (Not that he would eat that disgusting _mud,_ he was just curious) When he was deep in his thoughts he heard footsteps getting closer to his cell. It was Sammy Boast, one of the orderlies that worked on the high-security floor. He was polite and kind towards the inmates, unlike the rest. He was one that Jonathan really liked in fact. He brought him his food. There was that awful mud on his tray and ... a bag? Yes, a small paper bag was on his tray with the mud. He tossed the tray inside "I heard you had some problems today Jonathan, I hope this cheers you up." He opened the bag to find some french fries in it. Confused as he was he asked the orderly why he gave this to him. 

"Doctor Quinzel told me to bring you something good to eat." Sammy answered. Jonathan smiled and thanked him. Sammy walked away to the elevator. Jonathan sat on his cot eating his french fries, his back against the glass to hide the fries. As he waited for the lights to turn off for bedtime, he thought about how wrong he was. This day wasn't " _supeeer boring"_ after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Aniridia is actually a real eye disorder, even though normally it's just extremely dilated pupils, I had to make it more severe and scary in this, because imaginatiioooonn. I'm gonna start doing mood boards, (cuz why not) you can check them out in my Tumblr account. @itzarttime. Also If you liked this chapter you can leave kudos. That would be nice ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	2. Hopeless Romantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new inmate is being involved in our story. A very stylish and interesting one indeed. And some parts from the new doctor Harleen's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Also guys, at the beginning of this chapter. The identity of The Riddler isn't known. He has been in Arkham before but because he's a really good hacker, all of his information was deleted and unknown.

_Spotify song of this_ _chapter_ : "Used to be (L.O.V.E)" by Chelsea Collins [(Song](https://open.spotify.com/track/4lvJsG2rUB9aDILDHYe577?si=YpNbN-mFSYiSRctyc3xs4A))

_Face of Insanity_

Chapter 2

* * *

love ( _noun_ ): an intense feeling of deep affection

* * *

_10:26 p.m/_ _Gotham / Clock Tower_

_Ping...ping...ping_ voices were echoing in the room. Barbara Gordon or as her friends called her _Babs_ was sitting in her chair inside the clock tower. She was playing the snake game on her high-tech computer. She had her copper blonde hair in a low, loose bun and she was wearing a comfortable, oversized, purple sweater that had the bat symbol on it. Dark blue pants underneath it. She wasn't expecting any crime tonight but Bruc- I mean _Batman_ had thought her to never let her guard down. That was exactly why she had her suit next to her, the computers logged in to the system and her radios on the desk.

She was so concentrated on the game the sound of her radio ringing nearly made her fell from her chair. She quickly grasped the device and answered it.

"Batgirl here?"

"Heya, Babs! Wassup?" 

"Dick? What is it, you on a mission?"

"Well yeah, sorta. I heard The Riddler is causing some trouble in the City Hall. He stole some jewels and left a message..."

"...and?" said Barbara curiously.

"And, we think his next stop is The Clock Tower."

Robin heard her grunt in the other end of the line. 

"Ok, I'll take care of it. Wait, what are _you_ doing?"

"Oh, Bruce and I are at a theatre. We're trying to find where Clay Face is." " _Robin this way-"_ came Batman's voice. "Gotta go, Babs, Night night!!"

"Good night," said Babs. She had already started wearing her suit and getting her devices ready when she heard a scream from the street. She quickly snatched her radio and grappling hook and got out of the building from the window. She aimed her grappling hook to the sides of the clock tower to land on the Italian Renaissance styled edges. She stayed there and looked down to see where the scream came from. There was an old lady in the corner of the building, in her late 60s. The Riddler was there. He knew he was seen by the lady so he ordered his thugs to _take care of her._ Batgirl jumped down and elegantly landed on her feet right in front of the lady. "Respect your elders, Riddler," she said with a low voice. A voice that Batman thought her to do in order to hide her identity. "Well, well, well! Isn't that the Dear _Lady_ _Bat?!"_ he announced and made a slight bow. "And isn't that the freak with riddles?" said Batgirl with a frown on her face, since this cost her a great night of playing videogames and eating cereal. Riddler looked at her with a clearly offended look. He threw his hand to the left of his chest where his heart was and gasped. "Ouch! And here I thought you would _be gentle with me,"_ he said with puppy eyes and sticking his lower lip out in a pout. "Let's get this over Riddler, I ain't got all night," she said.

"Awww, not even enough time to have a sweet talk with your **favourite** riddle master?!!" 

* * *

It was late and the Channel 9 News were on the TV. A small, normal, _very normal_ apartment floor. It was cosy inside. Harleen Quinzel was lay on the couch, her laptop on her lap going through some emails. She found some pizza in the fridge and she was too tired to cook after her session with Jonathan Crane. There was some beer in the fridge too. She grabbed one and sat back on the couch. She turned her head over to the TV having a look at the news. 

"I am Viky Vale, reporting live from the Gotham City Hall. The infamous criminal known as _The Riddler_ was seen right here this evening. He terrorised the City Hall and robbed the guests that came here tonight for mayor Hill's speech. He also seems to have left a riddle, as usual. GCPD is working on its lead. Back to you."

Harley's apartment was in the Narrows. She was actually pretty close to the event. But, what could **The Riddler** possible want from a normal gal like her? Harley growled. The news were so boring! Always the same people the same stuff. She grabbed the remote and changed the channel to a new show called "Make it Wayne" she didn't really _love_ this _full of himself, rich, playboy_ -but it was better than watching the stupid news- she thought. It was Monday so the new episode was going to be on TV tonight. She turned her laptop off and started watching the show. It was more interesting than she thought it would be, but that still wasn't much. It was about the life of a millionaire, there was no struggle. The only reason Harley watched this show was for the gossip. All the gossip about Gotham's wealthy. She liked watching the _interesting_ lives of people since, she thought she had the most normal, boring life. Always repeating the same thing. But it was necessary to gain some respect. 

Being ahead of her age was always a little weird. She had to act older all the time. Friends would think she's weird and adults wouldn't take her seriously. So she balanced this by _acting_ older than her actual age. This way she could be taken seriously for _once_ in her life as a doctor. She had a small bedroom with a desk and white walls. In the living room, the walls were dark grey and possibly the only _color_ in the house was her red clothes and a dark red couch in the living room. Giving the room a classy look, matching with the walls. She looked absentmindedly at the TV, her mind drifting to what Dr Arkham said to her. After some hard-working to prove she can handle some more severe cases. He had thought about giving her a chance, her first _severe_ patient being Jonathan Crane. After a while, if she was comfortable with it she would be seeing other patients. Such as _The Riddle_ for example, IF he ever gets caught again. There was something completely mysterious about that guy. How come he got caught once but no one could still expose his true identity. But Harley had to admit he wasn't as mysterious as _The Joker_. _He_ was her goal in this. She wanted to learn about him, _help him._ Curious, but the curiosity killed the cat as they say. Tomorrow she would be having her second session with Jonathan Crane. A more serious lesson but still not pushing too far. She was a friendly person after all.

* * *

Riddler looked at Batgirl with playful eyes. "Cmon _Batgirl,_ Let's play!" Barbara hissed at his expression, confused but not giving anything away. When she didn't say a word Riddler continued "What about a riddle?" Riddler looked straight into Batgirl's ocean blue eyes, holding his gaze. "I'm locked up inside you, yet they can steal me from you. What am I?" Batgirl knew the answer right away, "A heart..." she told him, wondering where _this_ is going. "Easy, yet accurate. You sure did steal my heart, Batgirl." he caught her off-guard, though he really wasn't expecting to physically startle her. Batgirl lost her balance for a second but came back to her feet immediately. "What are you doing here, Riddler," she asked him, trying to pretend he just didn't tell her she stole his heart. "Hmm... Hard to get ha? Ouuu I like that!" he laughed. Batgirl was too confused to understand what he was saying. Sure, she got the hint but she didn't want to admit it. He was _crazy_ after all... right? Without thinking a second more she threw herself at him.

All she wanted to think about was how to avoid his attacks. But he didn't fight her back. As she threw punches at him, he ducked down as he spoke. "Oh, I would never hit a lady like _you" ._ Batman had always thought her not to respond to their comments and not take them seriously, but she couldn't hold herself and responded, "You KILL people Riddler!!" 

"Oh, you mean those _peasants?_ Well, don't worry my dear, you're nothing like them. You're _special!"_ he hissed as he continued avoiding her attacks. In the middle of the fight, the bug device on Riddler beeped and he looked up at Batgirl. "Well, It is time!" he almost yelled with excitement. "BOYS!" he called for his henchmen to catch her. "I know you can take care of them, but I need time Batgirl," he whispered against her ear and looked at her with a smug smile on his lips. As Batgirl was trying to understand what he had done by coming to the Clock Tower, a car engine was heard in the distance. Batgirl tried to run and stop him but his henchmen caught her arms from the back. Before she tried to turn around and attack his henchmen, Riddler held his hand up and muttered to himself quietly "Ou one last thing." He put his hand on her head and played with the curls of her ginger hair and said " 'Till we meet again my love." He opened the doors of the car that was waiting for him in the back and hopped in. The car took off and went North. 

Some of the henchmen that were holding Batgirl said "What do we do with her now?" They all looked at each other, not knowing what to do. Batgirl took that to her advantage and turned around quickly, her left leg in the air for a kick. Her foot landed on the face of the henchman that was holding her. He stumbled back. Batgirl kept throwing punches and kicks at the other henchmen. Now that she wasn't being held anymore and the Riddler was gone she could concentrate on the action. Fighting with her full potential. Riddle was right, of course, she could handle them. A few minutes and a lot of possibly breaking bones later she looked at the spot the car had been. It was looong gone by now and she didn't know where. but the worst part was that she had no idea where.

* * *

Batgirl knew Batman and Robin were on a mission so she wanted to wait for them to get finished before informing them. She had no idea what to do. There was no way she could find that car in Gotham's busy streets. She decided that it's best to go back to her room in the Clock Tower. She was taking out her grappling hook to go through the window that she came out of as she came to realise how late it became. She was supposed to be home by now! Her dad must have been worried out of his mind. A wave of guilt washed through her as she thought about stressing her father as if he wasn't already stressed enough with work. Being a cop in Gotham was hard, but most of the cops weren't even good. They would work for mafias and use their badges to their advantage. What did you expect, it Gotham after all? But being the _Commissioner?_ He had to put everyone in place. 

Jim Gordon was one of the few good cops in the city. The BEST Barbara liked to think. Her father always worked so hard to make everything how it is supposed to be. But sometimes he would forget about looking after himself. He would always be so stressed, and the idea of making him even _more_ stressed because she was too distracted by her work was making her feel like it was wrong. A more positive part of her mind informed her - _If you haven't been here that lady could have died! You did the right thing. If you take off right now, you can be back home.-_ She agreed not to make him wait more and aimed her grappling hook to one of the chimneys above and fired it. 

* * *

_12 a.m /_ _Arkham Asylum_

The lights have been turned off for hours now. But Jonathan couldn't sleep. He was informed that his very own student, Harleen Quinzel would be his doctor from now on. He was very proud of her success, but something was different. _Very different_. Their session wasn't like every other session he had with normal doctors, no. She had _listened_ to him and most importantly _understood_ him. She got what he meant before he even said it and maybe he actually was _crazy_ to think this but he felt like she was trying to find a solution. Some way to _help him_. She wasn't interested in making money out of him or coming here to laugh at him. She wasn't there for her own benefit. She wanted to help _him._

That was a feeling he hasn't felt in a long long time. Someone actually caring about him. He wanted to erase that thought from his head because from experience, he knew he shouldn't have high expectations. High expectations meant disappointment for him. But the feeling of something _different_ happening, kept him awake all night, laying down on his cot until he fell asleep. 

* * *

_12 a.m /Narrows_

Riddler was sitting in his car, which was driven by one of his more loyal henchmen, James. They were stuck in traffic (typical even though it was a Monday night.) Edward was thinking about where he should stay the night since his last room/hideout was **exposed** by Batman. He told James to go to the Narrows -The only place they could afford with the money on them right now, AND don't get caught- James took a left turn into the Narrows. Riddler was searching for a plain apartment to not stand out (Even though he _lived_ to stand out from all the idiots on Earth, it was the smart move to stay under the radar right now.)

He was thinking about how Batgirl would react when she understood his trick back in front of the Clock Tower as he spotted a grey building. It was completely -normal-. "Pull over James! I think I found my new home!" James pulled the car over and opened his boss' doors for him. "Go find yourself a motel or something and stay alert if I call you. Got it?" he turned to face his henchman. James nodded and Edward turned his back against him "Good!".

He entered the normal-looking apartment, there was no one behind the desk. He went upstairs and tried to figure out what to do. he decided to just break into one of the houses. He walked past the first door. He was gonna lean in and listen, to see if someone was in there. But just as he was gonna put his ear against the door he heard... _noises_... from behind the door. _Panting sounds_. He made a disgusted face and those _neighbours_ were more than enough to make him take the stairs to the second floor. Some of the doors on the second floor had accessories on them and some of them had mats. He didn't bother looking at them since they were obviously taken. he saw one completely undecorated, he leaned forward bu he heard the sound of the television from inside. He was getting bored. He thought about just entering one of the taken ones and killing the people inside it. But that would Alert the Bat and even though he would love to have Batgirl in his room, he couldn't do that. Not yet. 

The door opposite to the undecorated door was the last one he would try, he promised himself. He was running out of patience and he was tired. He leaned forward and heard no sounds. The door wasn't locked either. He pushed through the door and stepped inside. The walls were painted dark grey and there were two couches in the living room. It was small but enough, he decided. 

He had his small luggage in his hand, containing just some of the essential stuff. He told James to bring along his luggage and so he did. Edward placed the bag on one of the couches next to the windows. He opened it and looked for something and beneath all his stylish suits and clothing there was a glamorous green jacket with glitter on it. A black vest and white gloves were folded on the jacket as well. He picked them up and gently put them on the other side of the couch. He left them there and looked around to find a remote for the small TV hanging from the wall. He looked around and couldn't find anything, deciding he might just have some sleep. He went into the other rooms in the back to find the bedroom. It was pretty small. Smaller than the living room but it had a bed, a desk, a wardrobe and a mirror. Without even looking around Edward threw himself on the bed. It was then that he realised he was exhausted. He easily fell asleep.

* * *

It was getting super late. Barbara just hoped her dad wasn't out looking for her as suddenly she heard her phone ring. She landed on one of the roofs and answered the call. It was her dad, he was so scared and nervous something might have happened to his dear daughter. The feel of guilt didn't go away even after she told her father she was alright. "I was studying with one of my friends I didn't realise the time, Dad. I'm so sorry." she lied. His father wasn't a fool but he trusted her daughter and told her to come back as soon as she can. She hung up and continued to swing between buildings and hop on rooftops on her way home. 

When she was home she was just gonna knock on the door when she realised she was still in costume. She went back to the garage to change but she left her clothes in the Clock Tower. She was starting to panic. She decided she would go in from her window, change her clothes and come back outside and knock on the door. Like nothing happened. And so did she. She climbed on one of the trees next to her room and was relieved to see she left her window open. She lifted it more so she can fit through it. She stepped inside trying not to make any voice. She quickly slipped into some jeans and sweaters, and hide her costume inside her closet at the very back. She would change the place later right now that wasn't her priority.

She jumped on the tree she had climbed a minute ago. She slid back to the ground and knocked on the door. When her father opened the door she saw the relief on his face. Pleased that his daughter was alright. He hugged her for a whole minute as she hugged him back. "I'm so glad you're fine Barbara," he said with a happy tone to it. "And you're grounded!" he added. "WHAT!?" Barbara responded with. As she opened her mouth to reason with him, he held his hand up. "No, excuses! You never make me worried like that again!" he said and unexpectedly he just hugged her shortly and gestured her to come inside. Barbara didn't have the strength to be mad at him for grounding her when she actually knew the only reason was he was just too worried about her. It had all the control in her body to not tell him "Dad, I'm Batgirl! I can take care of myself, I'm stronger than you think..." and she didn't. Instead, she said "I need to change." and went upstairs to her room. She closed the window she came in through and opened her wardrobe picking up her Batgirl suit and putting it into a bag and tugging that at the very back of the wardrobe. She then heard a knock at her window. It was Dick! She quickly went to open it and "What are you doing here?!" she whispered so her dad didn't know he was there, IN HIS ROBIN OUTFIT! "Just curious how it went with the Riddler. I don't see him in Arkham right now?" he said with a knowing look. Barbara didn't answer and Dick didn't want to push her so much. As he was looking at her, he realised a piece of paper stuck in her hair. He pulled it out.

"What's that?" she asked. "An um- piece of paper, I guess?" he unfolded the paper and started reading out loud. "Join me for a date and bless my night, For I am your knight that's shining bright. Must, bring you somewhere that you'd really like. Meet me at the garden where the birds chirp loud."

Robin looked at Barbara with wide eyes and yelled "You got a DATE!!" but Barbara quickly put her hand against his mouth so her father wouldn't hear him. When she removed her hand and told him to be quiet, Robin struggled so hard not to burst out laughing. " _The Riddler_ likes you. Pfttt!!" he managed to say as he got his giggles under control. "But where?" he asked. Barbara re-read the piece of paper and hummed thoughtfully. "Maybe..." she started "ROBINSON PARK!" she stated. "Where the birds chirp loud. The birds A.K.A You!" she tried to explain. "Me? Wha- Oh. OHHH I get it!! Sooo, are you gonna goooo??" 

Barbara was uncertain. "It might be the only way to get to him." Robing couldn't control himself and started laughing. "HaHa- Don't tell me _that's_ the only reason you wanna go!?" he said. "C'mon he's cleaaarlyy into you Babs!". "Oh please, he's insane Dick." 

"Yea ok, whatever I guess." he shrugged. "Have fun with your date!" he said and quickly jumped down the window before Barbara could hit her. He got under the shadows and vanished. 

The poem and all it _was_ pretty romantic Barbara admit to herself. But she was too into her job to real and be happy about it. She _knew_ he was planning something. There was NO way!! Was there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok so... Batgirl and Riddler. I know, I know. A little weird maybe but still shippable. Also  
> SPOILER ALERT/SPOILER ALERT/SPOILER ALERT: -I don't think it will work out- Anyways this chapter was longer than I expected. I wasn't even done. I'm so sorry for the wait btw, my exams started so I was a little busy last week. Anyways if you liked reading this you can leave kudos or a comment <3  
> Next: Riddler and Batgirl go on their date. - Harley is introduced to a lot more patients.


End file.
